Equanimity
by The Silent Smurf
Summary: Misa’s musing on Light and L’s ‘relationship’…LightxL – LxLight. Misa POV


Title: Equanimity

Author: The Silent Smurf

Rating: T

Summary: Misa's musing on Light and L's 'relationship'…LightxL – LxLight. Misa POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were both idiots. It was rather obvious. They seemed to be only two who hadn't noticed...they were falling in love. It was also rather ironic, being that they both loved to over-analyze but had not noticed such an important detail. Everyone could see the lingering touches, the unusually long staring and the rare smiles. It had angered me at one point but as I thought more about it, it became obvious that L was destined to become Light's soul mate. After all, there were so many similarities, similarities that I admit I do not have. Light and I are not meant to be. After Rem came to me, and claimed those horrible things about him, I momentarily panicked but quickly brushed it aside. But a part of me still believes what was said. I have to wonder what would happen if L found out that Light Yagami was actually Kira. Would his love be strong enough to ignore that fact?

Those handcuffs also played a big part in their attraction. It seems being bound together for months forced them to create a bond. I guess I wasn't really surprised that they became friends so easily. I am not as stupid as others think. I notice things that others don't and understand fairly easily. I find it easier being ignorant as there is less danger. After all, no one would want to kill a cute stupid blonde who works as a model. My cover is perfect. But Light hadn't seen through it. I don't know why I expected him to, even after I picked up on what was going on between Light and L.

Their first kiss shocked the entire room of investigators. I remember it vividly because it was one of the worst days I ever had. L had been happily munching on a strawberry cake while Light watched as usual. A small annoying blob of strawberry icing had sneaked its way onto the corner of L's pale mouth. Light's eyes had seemingly glimmered for a half second before returning to their normal state. Without warning, Light had caught the smaller man's jaw and slowly leaned in close. All conversations had stopped and the only noise heard in the room was the constant humming and beeps from the multiple computers. A collective gasp was heard as Light's tongue sensually darted out to retrieve the annoying blob. L's face was shadowed by the computer light but anyone could tell he was shocked. Light began to move away before L's hand swiftly rested on the back of his neck and moved his face closer. Their mouths were drawn together in a sweet kiss that soon became more passionate. It was interrupted by a cough to my left. I turned to see the Chief, looking at them both in surprise but a hint of pink could be seen on his cheeks. They jumped apart and both looked around, finding the whole room looking at them with both surprise and amusement.

I ran out of the room and quickly found a bathroom. I burst through the doors and stopped in front of the mirror. I looked up and was surprised to see that my face was free of any tears. I suppose that was the day I realized that I wasn't really in love in Light as I had thought. If I was, there would have been a stream of tears crawling down my cheeks.

After that, they seemed to be conscious of each other…and everyone else. Their love has many obstacles, so I hope it will be strong enough. I should advise them to be grateful for their chance at true love. Only few receive that privilege.

I am happy for them. They have found love in each other. I hope that one day I may be as lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Done! It's pretty short. I wrote in Misa's POV because I like Misa, and I like to think she has a clever side. It's set during the Yotsuba arc. And I sorta changed it so that L doesn't know that Light is Kira yet.

Thanks for reading. Review please…….click that lavender button over there that says go and say something, anything at all. I accept all criticisms. Thank you.


End file.
